Loyola has made significant scientific contributions to the Southwest Oncology Group during this institution's first grant cycle. Five faculty members have served as Chairs of committees or subcommittees: Dr. Fisher, Chairman, Lymphoma Committee; Dr. Albain, Chairperson, Committee on Women's Health; Dr. Flanigan, Chairman, Renal Subcommittee; Dr. Herman, Chairman, Flow Cytometry Subcommittee; and Dr. Sosman, Vice-Chairman, Melanoma Biology Subcommittee. As such they have been responsible for developing the scientific initiatives of their committees. Twelve Loyola faculty have served as either Principal Coordinator or Co-coordinator for 43 protocols. Eighteen of these protocols were developed based on pilot studies conducted by Loyola investigators, particularly those involving Phase II drug development and the lymphomas. As a result of their scientific contributions, Loyola faculty have been authors on 20 published manuscripts and 17 abstracts. Loyola's increasing administrative and scientific contributions are documented in the "Summary of Contributions" reports issued annually by SWOG: Loyola has moved from an average third quartile ranking in these categories in 1988 to an average first quartile ranking in 1990 and 1991. Loyola also believes that it has made a strong contribution to SWOG scientific activities through its accrual of large number of eligible and evaluable patients to SWOG clinical trials. The number of Loyola registrations has increased significantly in the last two years. Loyola SWOG registrations ranged from 86 to 98 from 1987 to 1989, but rose to 148 in 1990 and 144 in 1991. Between 82 to 87% of these registrations come from the member institution hospitals. Furthermore the current accrual figures do not represent the full accrual potential of the two newest member institution hospitals. MacNeal has accrued patients only in the second half of 1991 and Illinois Masonic accrual will begin in 1992. Finally the quality of data is demonstrated by the fact that throughout this grant cycle the percent of eligible and evaluable patients has ranged from 91 to 100. Support is requested for continued group participation and data management during the next grant cycle.